Richard Dreyfuss
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, U.S. | occupation = Actor | spouse = * * }} | residence = Encinitas, California, U.S. | children = 3 | relatives = | years_active = 1964–present }} Richard Stephen Dreyfuss ( ; né Dreyfus; born October 29, 1947) is an American actor best known for starring in popular films between the 1970s and 1990s, including American Graffiti, Jaws, Stand by Me, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Down and Out in Beverly Hills, The Goodbye Girl, Stakeout, Always, What About Bob? and Mr. Holland's Opus. Dreyfuss won the Academy Award for Best Actor in 1978 for The Goodbye Girl, and was nominated in 1995 for Mr. Holland's Opus. He has also won a Golden Globe Award, a BAFTA Award, and was nominated in 2002 for Screen Actors Guild Awards in the Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series and Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Television Movie or Miniseries categories. Early life Dreyfuss was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Geraldine Dreyfus ( ; 1921–2000), a peace activist, and Norman Dreyfus (1920–2013), an attorney and restaurateur, and was raised in the Bayside area of Queens, New York. His family is Jewish. He has commented that he "grew up thinking that Alfred Dreyfus and he are from the same family." His father disliked New York, and moved the family first to Europe , and later to Los Angeles, California, when Dreyfuss was nine. Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2000 Dreyfuss attended Beverly Hills High School. Career Dreyfuss began acting in his youth, at Temple Emanuel of Beverly Hills Arts Center and Westside Jewish Community Center, under drama teacher Bill Miller.Personal interview He debuted in the TV production In Mama's House, when he was fifteen. He attended San Fernando Valley State College, now California State University, Northridge, for a year, and was a conscientious objector during the Vietnam War, working in alternate service for two years, as a clerk in a Los Angeles hospital. During this time, he acted in a few small TV roles on shows such as Peyton Place, Gidget, That Girl, Gunsmoke, Bewitched, The Ghost & Mrs. Muir, and The Big Valley. During the late 1960s and early 1970s, he also performed on stage on Broadway, Off-Broadway, repertory, and improvisational theater. Dreyfuss appeared in the play The Time of Your Life, which was revived on March 17, 1972 at the Huntington Hartford Theater in Los Angeles, and directed by Edwin Sherin. Dreyfuss's first film role was a small, uncredited appearance in The Graduate. He had one line, "Shall I get the cops? I'll get the cops". He was also briefly seen as a stage hand in Valley of the Dolls (1967), in which he had a few lines. In 1973 he starred in the CBS pilot Catch-22. He appeared in the subsequent Dillinger, and landed a role in the 1973 hit American Graffiti, acting with other future stars such as Harrison Ford and Ron Howard. Dreyfuss played his first lead role in the Canadian film The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz (1974), receiving positive reviews, including praise from Pauline Kael. Dreyfuss went on to star in the box office blockbusters Jaws (1975) and Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), both directed by Steven Spielberg. He won the 1978 Academy Award for Best Actor at the 50th Academy Awards ceremony for his portrayal of a struggling actor in The Goodbye Girl (1977), becoming the youngest actor to do so (at the age of 30 years, 125 days old), besting Marlon Brando, who had won his first Oscar in 1955 at the age of 30 years 360 days old. This record stood for 25 years until it was broken in 2003 by Adrien Brody, who was three weeks shy of age 30 at the time of the 75th Academy Awards ceremony. Around 1978, Dreyfuss began using cocaine frequently; his addiction came to a head four years later in 1982, when he was arrested for possession of the drug after he blacked out while driving, and his Mercedes-Benz 450 SL struck a tree. He entered rehabilitation and eventually made a Hollywood comeback with the films Down And Out In Beverly Hills in 1986 and Stakeout the following year. Dreyfuss also starred in the Rob Reiner movie Stand by Me, a 1986 coming-of-age drama/comedy film adapted from Stephen King's novella The Body. Dreyfuss plays the elder Gordie Lachance, who narrates the film. In 1988, he reunited with director Paul Mazursky to star in the political farce Moon Over Parador. In 1989, Dreyfuss reunited with Spielberg on Always, a remake of A Guy Named Joe in which he co-starred with Holly Hunter. He had a starring role opposite Bill Murray in the 1991 comedy What About Bob?, as a psychiatrist who goes crazy while trying to cope with a particularly obsessive new patient. That same year, Dreyfuss produced and starred as Georges Picquart in Prisoner of Honor, an HBO movie about the historical Dreyfus Affair. In 1994, he participated in the historic Papal Concert to Commemorate the Shoah at the Vatican in the presence of Pope John Paul II, Rav Elio Toaff, chief rabbi of Rome, and Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, President of the Italian Republic. He recited Kaddish as part of a performance of Leonard Bernstein's Third Symphony with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra under the baton of Gilbert Levine. The event was broadcast worldwide. Dreyfuss was nominated for an Oscar and a Golden Globe for his performance as Glenn Holland in Mr. Holland's Opus (1995). Since then, he has continued working in the movies, television and the stage. In 2001/2002, he played Max Bickford in the television drama The Education of Max Bickford. In April 2004, he appeared in the revival of Sly Fox on Broadway (opposite Eric Stoltz, René Auberjonois, Bronson Pinchot and Elizabeth Berkley). Dreyfuss recorded the voiceover for the Apple Computer "Think Different" ad campaign in 1997."Touching: Steve Jobs Voicing One Of Apple's Iconic 'Think Different' Campaign Commercials". Geekologie. October 7, 2011 In November 2004, he was scheduled to appear in The Producers in London, but withdrew from the production a week before opening night. The media noted that Dreyfuss was still suffering from problems relating to an operation for a herniated disc in January, and that the part of Max Bialystock in the play is a physically demanding one. Both he and his assistant for the production stated that Dreyfuss was accumulating injuries that required him to wear physical therapy supports during rehearsals.Adam, Karla. "My musical hell". The Guardian. January 21, 2005 Dreyfuss was eventually fired from the production. He made his West End debut at The Old Vic in 2009."Dreyfuss in London stage return", BBC News, November 3, 2008. In 2006, he appeared as Richard Nelson, a gay architect and one of the survivors in the film Poseidon. Dreyfuss portrayed U.S Vice President Dick Cheney in Oliver Stone's 2008 George W. Bush bio-pic W."Richard Dreyfuss is Dick Cheney", comingsoon.net, The Hollywood Reporter, May 22, 2008. In early 2009, he appeared in the play Complicit by Joe Sutton at London's Old Vic theatre. The production was directed by the theatre's artistic director, Kevin Spacey. Dreyfuss's performance was subject to some controversy, owing to his use of an earpiece onstage, reportedly because of his inability to learn his lines in time.Thompson, Warwick. "Richard Dreyfuss, Sporting Earpiece, Triumphs in New Play", Bloomberg News. January 29, 2009. He guest-voiced as himself in the "Three Kings" episode of Family Guy in 2009, and later appeared again in the episode "Peter-assment". Dreyfuss has guest starred in the sixth season of Weeds as Warren Schiff, Nancy's high school teacher to whom she had lost her virginity. In 2010 he played Matt Hooper in Piranha 3D. Dreyfuss has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Dreyfuss was among 99 other stars at the 2012 Academy Awards - Night of 100 Stars. He did an interview for the Bill Zucker Show with actor/singer Bill Zucker.Zucker, Bill. . March 19, 2012. Retrieved October 7, 2012. In 2014 he appeared with best-selling Lincoln scholar Ronald C. White in a documentary entitled "Lincoln's Greatest Speech", highlighting Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address, appearing as host of the program and reciting Lincoln's speech on camera. On February 18, 2015, it was announced that Dreyfuss would portray Bernie Madoff in an upcoming miniseries. The first episode was telecast on February 3, 2016, co-starring Blythe Danner. On 25 September 2017 it was announced that The Last Laugh will be headlined by Richard Dreyfuss, Chevy Chase and Andie MacDowell, and it is scheduled to be released on January 11, 2019. Other work The Dreyfuss Civics Initiative Dreyfuss seeks to revive Civics education to teach future generations about the power of their citizenship and the principles that hold America together.http://www.thedreyfussinitiative.org/initiative/ TDCI Website In 2006, he created The Dreyfuss Civics Initiative (TDCI). TDCI's mission is to revitalize and enhance the teaching of Civics in American public education to empower future generations with the critical thinking skills needed to fulfill the vast potential of American citizenship.http://www.thedreyfussinitiative.org/mission/ TDCI website TDCI is a 501(c)3 designated organization, recognized as of 2008.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/04/12/richard-dreyfuss-politics_n_5139577.html Huffington Post Article on Richard Dreyfuss Dreyfuss has made numerous public appearances since the organization's founding to raise awareness to start discussion and dialogue regarding the need for increased civic education. On February 16, 2006, he spoke at The National Press Club in Washington, D.C., in hopes of prompting a national discussion on impeachment charges against U.S. President George W. Bush. On November 17, 2006, Dreyfuss appeared on HBO's Real Time with Bill Maher as a panel member to discuss teaching Civics in schools. He formerly served on the Board of Trustees of the National Constitution Center in Philadelphia.National Constitution Center – Near Independence Hall in Historic Philadelphia In 2007, Dreyfuss appeared in the youth voting documentary film 18 in '08. In 2014, Dreyfuss appeared on Huckabee, hosted by former Arkansas Governor Mike Huckabee, to discuss how civic education can create a stronger America and to ask viewers to sign the Preamble to support the cause.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLVmk0b2Q70 Richard Dreyfuss appears on Huckabee Dreyfuss was also an advisor to The Mr. Holland's Opus Foundation. Politics Dreyfuss has been outspoken on the issue of how the media influences the shaping of public opinion, policy, and legislation. In the 2000s, he expressed his sentiments in favor of right to privacy, freedom of speech, democracy, and individual accountability.Zweyner, Astrid (April 27, 2006). "Oscar-winner Dreyfuss campaigns against .shaped news." . Reuters. In 2011 and 2014, Dreyfuss was elected to the Common Cause National Governing Board. Books In 1995, Dreyfuss co-authored with science-fiction writer Harry Turtledove the novel The Two Georges, a steampunk/alternate history/mystery piece set in the year 1995 of a timeline where the American Revolution was peacefully avoided. Thomas Gainsborough's painting of George Washington and King George III, which symbolizes English-speaking North Americans' loyalty to the British Empire, is stolen by anti-Imperial terrorists, and officers of the Royal American Mounted Police must find it before it is destroyed. Personal life Dreyfuss married writer and producer Jeramie Rain in the early 1980s. With her, he had three children: Emily (born 1983), Benjamin (born 1986), and Harry (born 1990). His elder son, Benjamin, was born with Peters Anomaly, a rare genetic eye disorder which, after many operations, left him blind in his left eye. Dreyfuss and Rain have continued to raise money for ophthalmology centers throughout the United States. After his 1995 divorce from Rain, Dreyfuss married Janelle Lacey in 1999, but they divorced in 2005.Schindehette, Susan. "Risen from the Ashes, Richard Dreyfuss Faces His Family's Pain with Strength, Not Self-Pity", People March 4, 1991 In 2006, Dreyfuss discussed his diagnosis of bipolar disorder in the documentary Stephen Fry: The Secret Life of the Manic Depressive, in which Fry (who also has the disorder) interviewed Dreyfuss about his experience with the disorder. Dreyfuss is agnostic. Dreyfuss and Russian-born Svetlana Erokhin married in 2006 and lived in San Diego, California, although they frequently visited New York City and London, where Dreyfuss once lived. They also lived in Carlsbad, California. In February 2008, they bought a $1.5 million house in Encinitas, California, and plan to renovate the 1970s structure with green technologies.Mannes, Tanya. "Earth-friendly house in works". Sign on San Diego. March 9, 2009 On June 10, 2011, Dreyfuss was made a Master Mason "at sight" by the Grand Master of Masons of the District of Columbia at the Washington DC Scottish Rite building, as well as a 32nd Degree Scottish Rite Mason. That evening he spoke at a banquet celebrating the 200th Anniversary of the Grand Lodge of the District of Columbia, about the Dreyfuss Initiative, a Research Society promoting civics and enlightenment values to be headquartered in Charleston, West Virginia. In 2017, writer Jessica Teich accused Dreyfuss of sexual harassment during the filming of an ABC special. Dreyfuss denied the allegations. He stated he had been overly flirtatious in his past, and that he regretted that behavior, but he emphasized that he "values and respects women" and is "not an assaulter." Filmography Film Television Stage Awards and nominations References External links * * * * *THR: Richard Dreyfuss finds 'Happiness' *The Dreyfuss Initiative * Richard Dreyfuss interview on BBC Radio 4 Desert Island Discs, May 14, 1999 }} Category:1947 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American alternate history writers Category:American conscientious objectors Category:American Freemasons Category:American agnostics Category:Jewish American comedians Category:American historical novelists Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:David di Donatello winners Category:Jewish agnostics Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:Jewish pacifists Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Writers from Brooklyn Category:People from Bayside, Queens Category:People with bipolar disorder Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:American male novelists Category:20th-century American novelists Category:20th-century American male writers Category:Novelists from New York (state) Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians